Moving On
by ALilyPea
Summary: Sequel to Cotton Candy and Cherry Vanilla. Cherry goes to the only person she trusts when her career is over.


Title: Moving On

Fandom: WWE

Pairing: Cherry/Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Cherry goes to the only person she trusts when her career is over.

* * *

If anyone had presumed, he had forgotten about her they had been wrong, so when Shannon opened his door to find Cherry standing there in front of him he was surprised.

"Cherry," he sounded surprised, and pleased, hating himself for displaying both emotions but it had been awhile since he'd seen her. He stepped out of the way offering to let her in and was even more surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her arms gently when she turned to him and took in the comfort of his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her gently. "What happened?"

Pulling back Cherry swiped at her eyes and sniffed back tears, taking in a deep breath as she tried to keep herself from breaking down entirely. "WWE Entertainment has come to the terms of the release of diva Cherry," she bit her bottom lip and trembled in an effort to keep in her tears.

"I wasn't skinny enough," she murmured, bowing her head so that her hair fell into her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.

Shannon rubbed her back, knowing fully how she was feeling although admittedly to a lesser extent. He immediately regretted that the two of them hadn't kept up their almost relationship after that one day which had been so much fun for the both of them.

He felt anger fill him, rage even at the thought that someone would ever accuse her of being less than ideal, especially when he found her so beautiful.

Realizing she was waiting for him to say something, anything he took a deep breath and kissed her softly on the lips before gathering her close once again.

"You're beautiful, more beautiful than any of the token blonds in that company and you're worth more than ten of them," he spoke softly, rubbing her back gently as he swayed. "I don't care what they say," he murmured, rubbing her back again.

"You can cry," he murmured and wasn't surprised when those words seemed to break the hold she had over her emotions and she broke down in his arms. He quickly gathered her close and picked her up, walking to the couch he cradled her in his lap and tried to soothe her pain.

Cherry cried, she sobbed and tightened her arms around him, only vaguely registering that he was moving her and they were now sitting. When she had exhausted her mental exhaustion and overwrought emotions, she pulled away and wiped her face, hoping that she didn't look horrible.

"I'm so sorry," she flushed, looking down and then realized she was in his lap scrambled off of it nearly toppling to the floor and she would have if he hadn't grasped her upper arm gently in his hand. "May I use your bathroom?" She gestured to her face.

Shannon smiled kindly at her, feeling horrible for loving the way she looked at that moment, vulnerable and teary eyed. It was sick but he also wanted to be the one to make that look go away.

"Of course, if you go down that little hallway its on the right, first door and kind of hard to miss," he told her, helping her stand.

"Yeah it's the room with the toilet and sink," she joked weakly, heading to the bathroom she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She couldn't fully understand why she had come here, after all she was from New Jersey and North Carolina was a far cry from her state but Shannon had given her his address.

She washed her face quickly, walking out of the bathroom she was surprised to find him lingering in the hallway. "Oh," she said softly, looking down. "I should probably be going, I didn't mean to be a bother or anything I just…"

Shannon shook his head and kissed her cheek, "You needed someone to talk to and you knew that I would know how you feel," he told her. "Have I ever told you that you look even more beautiful with no make up on?" He asked, unable to resist.

Cherry blushed, just the reaction he had been hoping for because he found it so lovely and beautiful when she did so. She was so different from other girls he'd met who worked in the ring, often seeming like they belonged out of it and on a street corner somewhere.

"Thank you," she told him, smiling. "And I did need someone to talk to, I just can't believe I came all the way to North Carolina for it," she admitted.

Amazed Shannon shook his head and grinned, "You really came all the way to North Carolina just to visit me? Well then I certainly can't let you leave. You can stay the night here, in the guest bedroom and we can spend some time together."

He suddenly realized, rather startlingly that he didn't want her to leave. He could care less if she spent the week, or even longer with him.

"What would you do if I told you I could find you a wrestling job, and a job to do outside of the ring?" He said suddenly, turning to look at her.

Cherry's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head, "Oh Shannon, I didn't come here for you to fix things for me and I don't want to impose." She told him.

Shannon leaned down before he could stop himself and kissed her softly on the lips, rubbing her cheek carefully with her thumb. He deepened the kiss when she gasped in surprise, slipping his tongue past her lips and letting out a soft groan as her arms slipped around his waist and her soft, curvaceous form pressed against him.

Pulling back he glanced down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Stay?" He requested.

Cherry laughed, the sound sweet and girlish. "For a little while, I think I can manage it," she grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Do you have any ice cream?" She asked, an impish smile on her face.

"Of course," Shannon told her.


End file.
